


Lady Delcia Investigates

by LD_Little_Dragon



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LD_Little_Dragon/pseuds/LD_Little_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalia's aunt, Lady Delcia, discovers who sent the trolls and yuanti to attack the de'Arnise keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Delcia Investigates

"More tea Lady Delcia?"

"Thank you Lady Maria, my nerves are simply frazzled," the spry grey-haired woman graciously said. Privately she wondered if her friend would be terribly shocked if she asked for a spot of brandy to be added to the mug. Better not, Delcia decided, one must maintain appearances.

"Such a dreadful business, poor Nalia being practically abducted by that Isaea Roenall and so soon after losing her father too," Maria was saying.

Delcia's thoughts turned back to the chain of events that had led to Nalia's abduction. Delcia had been running the daily affairs of her widowed brother's large estate, the de'Arnise keep, for many years. Her familiar routine had been rudely interrupted when a pack of invading monsters took control of the estate, holding her and many of the de'Arnise servants captive. Nalia managed to escape and came back later to liberate the keep with the help of a party of adventurers. Unfortunately they had come too late the save the Lord de'Arnise, Nalia's father. Delcia still shuddered in remembrance of the dirty band of ruffians Nalia had hired. Their leader was an uncouth barbarian and the only one of them worthy of Delcia's respect was the Lord Keldorn Firecam, the husband of her friend Lady Maria.

"Yes, " Delcia answered her friend, "though I really think Lord Isaea was only acting for the best."

"For the best?" Maria said, puzzled. "But, my dear Lady Delcia, he arrested the Lady Nalia and tried to force her to marry him by claiming she was not in her right mind."

"Lord Isaea was legally betrothed to Nalia and he did have reason to think she was not thinking clearly," Delcia confessed. "Nalia has been acting strangely since taking up with that band of ruffians (excepting your lord husband of course) she hired to destroy the invaders of our home. You do know that Nalia actually made their leader, that horrible barbarian Konk (awful name, really!), titular head of the de'Arnise estate? Still I must say that I did not like the thought of Nalia being held in a dingy jail cell."

"I heard that it was Konk and his party who found a way to free Nalia."

"That is true, they discredited the Lord Isaea with the magistrates. Something about unorthodox business practices."

"Smuggling and slavery is what I have heard," Maria says bluntly.

"Yes, well, I am not entirely convinced that Nalia is in her right mind. Perhaps she should not have been released from custody."

"My husband is sure that the Lady Nalia is of sound mind. Keldorn also says Konk is a worthy man and that is why he travels with him."

"I meant no disrespect to your lord husband my dear. Konk may be a worthy fighter, it is his dreadful lack of manners I cannot stand. I admit that you could be correct about Nalia's state of mind being normal, especially if the Lord Keldorn approves of her actions. I do feel sorry for the Lord Isaea though, seeing as he's been imprisoned by the magistrates."

"Well I'm sure it's all for the best. Still it is a shame about your brother, did they ever discover who sent those horrid creatures that murdered him?"

"No, no the magistrates have closed the investigation, they're terribly rude about it too," Delcia sighed. "All the invaders are dead, sorry. Divination reveals nothing, sorry. We can't do a simple job, sorry. What gold cache, no one found a gold cache, your brother never had a hidden gold cache I'm sure, sorry. The de'Arnise case is closed, sorry."

"How terrible. Some biscuits Lady Delcia?"

Delcia decided to do some shopping in the promenade before returning to the de'Arnise keep. Of course she couldn't afford to buy anything, with all available funds being needed to repair the damage done to the castle, but she could still pretend. While scanning the sidewalk stalls Delcia was horrified to see a poorly attired Priest of Ilmater approaching her. She motioned towards her guards intending to have them intercept the priest but reconsidered. One should not anger the gods after all.

"Lady Delcia I just wished to thank you again for the very generous donation your family has given our church."

"I'm sorry." Delcia replied archly, "I believe you are mistaken. We have no funds to spare for your collection of riff-raff. The de'Arnise family takes care of its own needs before that of beggars and tramps."

"No my lady, truly it was a miracle. Your very own niece the most magnificent Lady Nalia herself delivered the offering. 50,000 gold pieces! Unbelievable! We are most, most grateful." With this the horrid man actually dared to kiss Delcia's hand and then literally skipped off leaving a shocked Delcia sputtering in the street.

50,000 gold pieces? 50,000 GOLD PIECES! Where did Nalia get that much money! Surely that group she's slumming around with has not found that much treasure. Delcia's thoughts turned slowly to the hidden nest egg she knew her brother had built up over the years. Had Nalia found the gold? How dare she give away money desperately needed by her own family!

Delcia's brother spent many years adding to his treasure. He was always reluctant to spend money and gave Delcia barely enough to cover the basic household expenses. Luxuries were completely unobtainable. After the invasion Delcia had searched for the gold but could not find it. She never thought that Nalia would succeed where she, Delcia, had failed.

When Delcia returned home she asked Nalia about the donation, Nalia only laughed and said the priest was most likely playing a joke on her. Ilmater's priests tend **not** to have a sense of humour, Delcia thought, but said nothing more of the incident. Delcia was disappointed, she had hoped that Nalia would be more sensible than her father had been with money.

Two weeks after the incident with the priest the de'Arnise keep was attacked by Lord Farthington Roenall. He claimed the formal betrothal of his son, Isaea, and Nalia gave him a legal right to the property. The magistrates never interfere in such matters and if Lord Roenall had succeeded in taking the estate by force he would have been accepted as the new ruler. The invading force was easily routed by the estate's new lord, Konk, and his mercenary group. The enemy soldiers surrendered quickly once the Lord Roenall was slain.

Delcia was saddened by the death of Lord Roenall although the rest of the people in the Keep were pleased. At least, Delcia thought, something good had come of the horrid battle. With the death of Farthington and with Isaea in jail for an indeterminate time Nalia no longer felt her rule of the Keep to be in jeopardy. She wasted no time in removing Konk as Lord of the de'Arnise Keep. An action that shocked Delcia even though she really couldn't stand the vulgar creature.

"It is my right as heir to choose who shall lead, " Nalia had said. "You were master of this place and have served admirably. With the threat of the Roenalls removed I can safely assume full command of my heritage. I thank you for your services and wish you well in your journeys."

How curious, thought Delcia. You'd almost think Nalia had planned to have the mercenary group eliminate the poor Roenalls when she offered the rule of the keep to the leader. Or perhaps, she smiled knowingly, even before. Yes, Nalia was proving to be far more clever and independent than Delcia had expected her to be. Delcia would have to talk to Keldorn before he left the keep.

"My Lord Keldorn, might I have a word with you before you leave to pursue your quest?"

"Of course my dear Lady Delcia. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well yes, you know my brother is dead and no one has discovered who hired those monsters to attack us."

"But my lady, I thought it was obvious."

What? Delcia blinked, obvious? To whom she wondered. "Then who murdered the Lord de'Arnise?" she asked sharply.

"Why the Roenalls of course. They stood to gain the most. With the Lord de'Arnise stalling on the marriage of Nalia and Isaea, the Roenalls knew their chance to gain control of the de'Arnise lands was slipping away. I'm sure they thought that little Nalia would have no choice but to wed Isaea once her father was dead. 'Twas fortunate indeed that the noble Konk was at hand to foil their most appalling plans."

"My Lord Keldorn that simply isn't true. Who told you Lord de'Arnise did not want Nalia to wed the Roenall boy?"

"Eh? Why the Lady Nalia herself. Was she mistaken my lady?"

"Mistaken!" Delcia actually snorted, "my brother was desperate for the alliance with the Roenalls, it would have been most profitable for both our families. Why I heard him threaten to disown my niece if she did not marry the boy inside of a year. The death of Lord de'Arnise was the worst thing imaginable for the plans of the Roenalls."

"How…strange." Keldorn said, looking quite confused.

"I remember something about the poor enchanted guard, that Glacius, speaking of the one that controlled him. My lord, you were there when he died, do you remember what exactly he said?"

"I do not know. Let me think a moment my lady. Ah yes it was something like this: For the glory of my new master, who's sorcery has shown me the way, I shall destroy you!"

"Sorcery? The Roenalls despised magic, never would they use it."

"Well if not the Roenalls who else benefited from the death of Lord de'Arnise?"

"Who controls the lands now Lord Keldorn?"

"Surely you do not suggest…"

"Sorcery is dangerous to mess with. It can change people, harm them, make them harm others. The cowled wizards exist for a reason Lord Keldorn. I never should have let my poor niece develop her interest in the evil arts of magery."

"I am sure you are mistaken Lady Delcia."

"Your Order of the Radiant Heart employs soothsayers, does it not? I suggest you request one to examine the Lady Nalia. I truly hope I am mistaken."

The soothsayers discovered Nalia had indeed planned the invasion of her own home. Delcia spent many days with the magistrates deciding how to deal with Nalia and her inheritance. After Delcia had matters arranged to her satisfaction she once again found herself discussing the extraordinary events with Lady Maria.

"Lady Maria may I trouble you for glass of brandy, if you don't mind."

"Oh my poor Lady Delcia, of course you may. I truly do not know how you can be so calm after all that dreadful business. Whatever possessed that girl? Her own father." Maria's hand shook slightly as she served her friend.

"Oh well, the magistrates agreed that the magic had unhinged Nalia," Delcia shuddered delicately. "With the help of your Lord husband she's been released into my care and I now control the de'Arnise estates in her name. Perhaps in time she will be pronounced no longer ill and allowed back into society. Of course, " Delcia confided, "the bribes needed to keep the Cowled Wizards out of this whole mess and Nalia out of jail have near bankrupted us. We'll have to make sure the lazy peasants work the land properly this year or we'll never keep the title."

"But my dear Delcia, how can you stand to have the horrid creature around you at all?"

"Ah, but family is family Lady Maria. I must say, the girl is not evil, just very sadly twisted. Do you know she actually said everything she did was," Delcia leaned forward and whispered, " _for the needy_!"

Delcia smiled inwardly as Maria continued her sympathetic small talk. The best charm spells, Delcia thought, are those that simply nudge people in the direction they were already inclined towards. The subtler arts of enchantment are well nigh indetectable.

**Author's Note:**

> repost from Gamejag


End file.
